


Notice My Pining

by BlueCat0817



Series: Lumity! At The Dicso [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Amity Blight, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Amity Blight, Literal Sleeping Together, Romance, Sleepovers, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCat0817/pseuds/BlueCat0817
Summary: Luz and Amity's first night together as girlfriends. Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's Nicotine EP.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity! At The Dicso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Can't Fight Against The Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to fail English for doing this, but I was going to fail it anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity decides to stay over at the Owl House for the night. She discusses her future with Luz.
> 
> "Can't fight against the youth  
> Whoa  
> Can't fight against the youth  
> You'll never take us alive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want fluff, I give you diabetes.

Amity elected to stay over at the Owl House for the night. Well, it was half her choice, and half her parents not letting her into the house for the day. But she did want to stay with Luz, her new girlfriend. She loved that word. "Girlfriend." She never thought she'd describe Luz with that word.

Hooty was blocking the door. "Hoot hoot! Password?"

Amity sighed. "Is the password...Hoot?"

"Hoot hoot, you're good." Hooty opened the door, where Luz was excitedly waiting for her new girlfriend. "Amity, you're here!" Luz gave Amity a massive hug.

"Luz, I'm just staying over for the night, and until my parents let me back in the house tomorrow. But I am glad to be here with you." Amity kissed Luz on her forehead.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"More than I ever could have dreamed of."

Eda walked down the stairs. "Hey, girls, wrap up the romance. I get you two love each other, but the season finale of Bad Witches is on, so get the fuck out of my way."

Amity and Luz sighed. They walked upstairs into Luz's room.

* * *

Amity had never seen Luz's room before. She had heard Luz talk about it, but had never been invited in. Luz laid down on her bed. Amity asked Luz, "So, is there, like, another bed? Cause I can sleep on the couch."

Luz replied to Amity. "We're dating now, remember?"

Amity laughed. "Sorry. I just have trouble realizing that I was able to win you over."

Luz smiled back at her girlfriend. "Well, you did it."

Amity pulled Luz in for a long, tender, kiss. She only broke apart to say, "You know I've been waiting to do this for months, right?"

"Me too, Amity. This is months of tension finally being released."

The two were about to kiss again, before Lilith walked past the door. The two girls looked like they'd been caught doing things way worse than what they were doing.

Lilith chuckled. "Ah, young love. So passionate. Anyways, I was just going to tell you to close the door. But I guess I can do it myself."

Lilith closed the door and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Lilith walked back down where she could see Eda watching TV. She seemed to be watching a soap opera.

_"Oh, Elliot, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Vanessa."_

_"But I cannot risk loving again, after what happened to Oscar."_

_"He's dead, Vanessa. You have to move on."_

_"Not so fast."_

_"Oscar? Is that you?"_

_"It is."_

The show cut to commercial right there. Lilith sat down next to her sister.

"So, Eda, I saw the our students with each other."

"Yeah, big whoop, Lily. They're 14, they're dating, and they're both girls. They're going to move fast through their relationship."

"I guess."

_"Do you suffer from slenbia disease? There is hope for you. Hi. I'm Wendy L. Wilson..."_

"Anyways, I'm shocked it took everyone else so long to realize the two girls loved each other."

"Yeah, me too. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not the person you want to go to for romantic advice."

"Fair point, Eda. Fair point."

_"Abule Six is bringing back the 2-for-1 special. For just $6.99, you can get..."_

"Do you think this relationship can last? I mean, I know they love each other, but will they be able to defy the odds and stay with each other?"

"Lily, I have never seen two people care about each other more than these two girls do. They're going to get through this."

_"Today on the Grudgby World Championship, the Totama Reds take on the Night City Lights. This will be one hell of a match..."_

"Alright. Well, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Eda."

* * *

Amity finished changing into her pajamas. She was ready for bed. Then, the realization hit her.

She was going to be sleeping next to Luz.

She can cuddle Luz for warmth.

SHE CAN KISS LUZ WHILE CUDDLING HER!

Amity ran over to the bed where Luz was waiting.

"Slow down, cariño. What's the rush?"

"You."

Amity fell right on the bed next to Luz. The bed was a little cold. Normally, they would have just lit a candle or something, but they knew what they both wanted to do. They snuggled up next to each other. Amity began speaking.

"Luz, I'm worried."

"What do you have to be worried about?"

"I'm worried about our relationship and the future."

"Are you...afraid of being with me?"

"Not at all. I'm afraid of being without you. I can't imagine a life lived without you by my side. I want this to be what life is like from now on. You and me, with nothing stopping us. But..."

"You're worried about people trying to stop us. I know. I'm worried too. But if loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right."

Luz kissed Amity, and Amity blushed.

"Luz, you're adorable. But this is serious. My parents are going to kick me out of the house for this eventually. They gave me one goal in life: Marry a rich guy and increase our family's status. I have plans to do neither of those. They're going to hate me for this. And worse, they'll hate you."

"Amity, look at me right now. I need you to look me straight in the eyes."

"I can't look in your eyes and be straight, Luz."

"Amity..."

"I'm just being sweet."

"And I love you for that. But look at me right now. I've fought resistance nearly my entire life. I took on Belos, and nearly won. Nobody can fight against the youth. Me and you will work together to face anything that comes our way."

"I know, Luz. But...I'm worried about what my parents will do to you. Let me give you a flashback. Late December, 1995. My parents were about to be married to each other at the ages of 25. In their vows, they said 'And anyone who tries to disavow the Blight family name will face their comeuppance.' They took Willow away from me. I don't want them to take you away, too."

Amity was beginning to tear up. But Luz calmed her down.

"Amity, I'm not going anywhere. They'll never take us alive."

"You say that now, but I'm waiting for when Mom and Dad look me right between the eyes and tell me 'Amity, I forbid you to be with the human.' I think we've got a week."

"Moving forward, Amity, I do not want to hear you worry about our future. The future is open wide, and the past is all behind us. But right now, we're in love. What more could you ask for?"

"You're right, Luz. Every time I look in your eyes, there's a light inside you that's damn close to blinding me. I'm worried this is a dream, and when I wake up, I'll realize that I didn't have the guts to tell you how I really felt."

"Maybe so, Amity. But I like the scene we're in right now."

Luz kissed Amity again.

"You know, Luz, even before Grom, I had thoughts about you. I just didn't hear them right. I look at you, and I think of a loving, caring, person who will do anything for us to be together."

"And when I look at you, I see a smart, talented, girl who will put her life down on the line to save our relationship."

The two girls embraced for yet another kiss. Amity's hands graced Luz's skin.

"24 hours ago I was too afraid to even say anything to you. Now I'm kissing you and cuddling with you in your bed."

"Funny how things change so fast. In today alone, we've gone from lesbian and bisexual disasters to two girls who are planning to spend the rest of their lives together."

The two girls laughed, still holding each other close.

"I don't deserve you, Luz."

"What do you mean, Amity?"

"You're too kind! I've done so many bad things to you..."

"Amity, I'm going to use all my breath to tell you this. The past doesn't matter. What matters is now. Now you're my girlfriend. Now we're dating. You're a better person now than you've ever been."

"You've made me want to be a better person, sunshine."

Amity kissed Luz and smiled.

"You're perfect, Amity."

"Thanks, Luz. And I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You already have, hermosa."

Luz gave Amity a kiss on the cheek.

"You're amazing, Luz."

"Amity, I've been thinking. I'm not really sure I want to go home."

"What do you mean, Luz?"

"It's just that...I never really had any friends back home, and now that I'm here, I've finally found other weirdos like me."

"But your mom, Luz!"

"I know, I know. If we can make a working portal permanently, I'll tell her what's happening. But if the portal can only be used once, I'm not going through it. I want to stay here." Luz hugged Amity tighter. "I want to stay with you."

Amity looked back at Luz. She whispered in Luz's ear, "Me too."

The two embraced for yet another kiss.

Luz pulled apart to ask Amity the question that had been on her mind ever since she found out Amity liked her back. "How'd you realize you had a crush on me?"

Amity began to tell Luz the story. "I actually didn't realize I was a lesbian until I realized I liked you. Here's how it happened."

* * *

_Amity and Boscha were sitting outside Hexside, talking to each other. Grom was coming up, and Amity didn't know who she wanted to ask. Boscha, like always, began talking about herself._

_"So, Grom's coming up, and I've got guys_ and _girls lining up for me."_

_"Good for you, Boscha. Good for you."_

_"What about you, Amity? You've got to have people who want to ask you out."_

_"Not really. I'm popular, sure, but I'm not exactly someone people want to date."_

_"Well, anyone_ you _want to ask out?"_

_"No. I don't really have a lot of people who I like, let alone romantically."_

_"Really? Not anyone?"_

_"I don't even know what those feelings are like."_

_"Let me explain. I don't exactly know what it's like to love someone, but I have gotten enough info thanks to my friends. When you're in love, it's not obvious at first. But it hits you like a ton of bricks when it does."_

_"Boscha, please. I'm Amity Blight. I can handle this."_

_She couldn't._

_"Well, the person you love gets you to smile whenever you're around them, gives you a reason to be a better person, and makes you feel like you have a purpose. Whenever you're around them, time stands still. You get a little nervous; your heart beats faster. You realize that you want them in your life. I haven't experienced this firsthand, but I know enough. Do you know anyone that makes you feel like that?"_

_"No, Boscha, I don..." Luz. Luz made her feel all those things. All Amity could think was "_I have a crush on Luz. I'm in love with Luz. Oh god, my parents are going to kill me. _"_

_Boscha interrupted Amity's thinking. "Hello, Amity?"_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"You weren't talking. I think you finally figured out who you love."_

_Amity smiled. "I guess I have."_

_Boscha looked back at Amity. "So who is it?"_

_Amity was about to tell Boscha, but Boscha would tease her endlessly for it. "I'm not telling you who she is, cause you'll make fun of me for it._ _"_

_"Alright, that's understand-she? You like girls?"_

_Amity looked down at her dress. "I guess I do now."_

_"Huh. Well, good for you. I've got to go. See you later, Amity."_

_"Bye, Boscha."_

_Boscha left, leaving Amity to talk to herself._

_"I like girls."_

_"I like Luz."_

_"Fuck."_

* * *

"So that's my story, Luz."

"Huh. Kind of ironic that Boscha was responsible for us getting together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, how did you figure out you had a crush on me?"

"Well..."

_Luz was sitting down next to Eda. It was only a day after the conflict with Belos. Eda's curse was gone, but so was her magic. And the portal back home was gone. For all anyone knew, Luz was stuck here. There was a way to make portals, but nobody knew how. Eda began to comfort Luz._

_"Luz, I know it sucks to be in the position you're in right now. But you can't give up. There's a way out. We just have to figure out what it is."_

_"Eda, I might never get to see my mom again."_

_"I know. It fucking sucks. But look on the bright side. You like being here."_

_"Yeah, you're right. If there was one place I'd want to be stuck, it's here."_

_"I know. So here's an exercise to help you out. List the things, the people, everything that makes you enjoy being here."_

_"Well, there's you, who's sort of felt like a parental figure to me."_

_"Rethink that decision, Luz."  
_

_"Then there's King, who's the cutest guy I've ever met."_

_"I HEARD THAT!" King chimed in immediately._

_"Then there's the Hexside kids. They're the best friends I've ever had. There's Willow, someone I can bond with and I've spent a lot of time with. Then there's Gus, who's still trying to learn about humans, but I can help him. And then there's Amity. Amity is the smartest person I know. She's perfect in every single aspect. She's beautiful, she's amazing..."_

_"I don't know a lot about anything, kid, but it sounds like you're in love with Amity."  
_

_"No, we're just friends."_

_"Really? People don't say that about their friends."_

_"I'm just doing friendly things to Amity."_

_"Alright. I've got to go."_

_"Bye!"_

_This left Luz by herself. Just her and her thoughts._

_"Do I have a crush on Amity? I mean, she's sweet, kind, caring. When I'm around her, I feel pure joy. The Grom dance was the best moment of my life. She's so pretty..."_

_Luz, being a fiction reader, immediately realized what was happening._

_"Oh cramity, I have a crush on Amity. I mean, I know that I like girls, right? I'm bisexual! It's fine for me to like girls. But Amity? Oh no. No way. I cannot be in love with her. She'll reject me immediately. Just shut it down, Luz. Don't say a word."_

_Luz sat back down, with her new realization._

* * *

Amity laughed at her girlfriend's comment. "You really were oblivious for a long time, Luz."

Luz smiled back. "Yeah. But look where that lead me. I'm laying down next to you, telling you my deepest secrets, kissing you, I could go on. You're everything I've ever dreamed of in a girl."

"The only thing I regret is not telling you sooner."

"Me too. But all those months of pining only made me want to kiss you more. And now that I can, I'll do it with all my might."

Luz kissed her girlfriend yet again, as they both began to drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz adds another entry to her video diary, and Amity prepares for the fallout with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sleeping anyways because my smoke alarm is broken, so I might as well do something as the beeping keeps me awake.
> 
> TW: Minor racism and biphobia.

Luz woke up. Eda called her downstairs.

"Hey, Luz. It's 7 a.m., so it's time for business."

"Eda, I had an amazing dream. I told the girl I loved how I felt, got to kiss her, she played piano..."

"Luz, look behind you."

Luz looked over to the other side of the bed, where Amity was sleeping. Immediately, Luz realized that she wasn't dreaming when she got to do everything she did with Amity. And she was even happier when she saw Amity sleeping so beautifully. She might have spoken "I love you," while Amity was sleeping, but Luz didn't know, as words just fell out of her mouth.

As Amity woke up, she saw Luz staring over her. Normally, Amity would have punched her in the face. But she was happy to see Luz and her beautiful eyes as the first thing in the morning. Then, she saw the rest of Luz's amazing face, including her soft lips. Her soft lips, which Amity immediately pulled onto her own.

Luz only pulled apart from Amity to tell her, "Amity, I was worried that I was dreaming when I got to kiss you and sleep next to you. But now I realize that everything that happened yesterday actually happened."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Luz pulled Amity closer. Now they were mere inches away from each other. And closer still wasn't enough for them, as they both went back in for a kiss.

"Well, wrap it up, lovebirds. I've got a profit to make, and we won't do anything just by lying around."

Luz pouted, and said, "Eda, can't I stay here with Amity?"

"Luz, no exceptions. We have to keep business going."

Immediately, Amity responded with, "My parents are rich."

"Okay then! You two can stay for a bit. But get ready soon."

Eda left, waiting for Luz outside.

Luz looked back at her amazing girlfriend.

"Luz, we have to do our morning routines."

"You mean our morning routine, because we now both will do ours together."

"Of course, honey."

Luz and Amity got ready together. They brushed their teeth next to each other, ate breakfast (which may or may not have included spoon-feeding each other and drinking a milkshake from two straws), and did the magic dressing up spell to each other. Immediately, Luz remembered something important. 

"I haven't actually made a video diary about you being my girlfriend yet. I want to clarify to my mom that I am dating you now."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Luz clicked record.

"Hey, there, _mami_ , it's me. I need to clarify something. Remember the cute green-haired girl I talked about? Well, I can't call her that anymore. She's now my cute green-haired girlfriend. Yup. _Querida_ , can you come over?"

"No problem, love."

Amity slid over to Luz's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Luz was pretty sure that Amity had become ten times cuter after they started dating.

"Look at her, mom. Isn't she a dream come true?"

"Luz, you don't need to say that."

"Of course I do, because I love you madly."

"Are you trying to make me fall hard into your Luz charm? Because if so, it's working, dear."

Amity gave Luz another kiss. Luz knew Amity was wearing makeup, but she didn't leave any of it on her.

"Yup. Anyways, I'm still shocked that I'm dating her."

"Yeah, me too. I not only had to compete with all the girls, but all the boys, too."

"Well, you did it, _corazón._

Amity loved when Luz called her pet names in Spanish. Amity actually wanted to learn Spanish so she could call Luz those things back. But, until she did, the best way she could tell Luz how she felt was to kiss her. So she did.

"You don't know how badly I wanted your daughter before I got to date her."

"Anyways, Mom, I love Amity madly, and I want to be with her. I get that you may not like this, but I do. She's beautiful and I love her. So, goodbye for now. Love you, and I'll see you when I do."

Luz stopped the recording.

* * *

Luz and Amity walked outside, hand in hand, where they saw Eda, King, Willow, Gus, Edric, and Emira. Willow was the one to speak first. She had a smug look on her face.

"I'm glad that you two finally decided to get together."

Gus interrupted her. "Now spill the beans. Have you two kissed with tongue? Do you feel amazing when you're cuddling next to each other? Is there secret love magic that you have discovered?"

Luz and Amity both laughed, but Amity said the actual words. "Gus, we're not saying anything. What we do is our business."

"So that's a yes," Emira replied.

"No, it's not."

"Mittens, we've known you for 14 years. And we know that every time you deny something but don't explicitly say no, it means yes," Edric replied.

"No, I just don't want to say anything like this around Gus. He's 12. He can't know about this."

"Whatever you say, Mittens." Emira grinned.

"Okay. But you two are also gay, and you'll regret this when you ask me for relationship advice."

"Em and I don't need relationship advice. We're 16; we can handle it ourselves."

"You told me that you had crushes on the detention track kids when we were about to die. I'm dating the person I had a crush on. You're not." Edric and Emira suddenly remembered that they revealed their own crushes in order to get Amity to tell Luz about hers. And Amity remembered that. All the secrets that they kept from Amity were now open.

Edric replied, "Touche, sister. Touche." But Emira was more direct, and said, "Well fuck you too."

Eda just smiled. "Young love. It's hilarious, and that's the best part of it. Anyways, I'll be off fetching some materials for potions and working on the way to get Luz back home."

Luz remembered something she had to tell Eda. "Eda, the portal you make has to be able to be used more than once."

"Why, Luz?" Gus was curious.

"Because...I don't want to go home permanently. I want to stay here. With all of you, and my newfound love."

"Awwwwww..." Everyone said that except for King. King said, "Eh, you do you. The king of demons has no use for love like that."

Luz looked back at her girlfriend. She had never really noticed how beautiful Amity's eyes were until she got to look at them knowing that there was love in them.

Ed and Em smirked at the two girls. "Well, if you two are going to kiss, hurry it up."

Amity sighed. "Did you only come here to do this?"

Edric laughed. "It's entertaining."

"Besides, we won't have long to do this before Mom and Dad get mad at you two," Emira said, half joking.

Amity remembered the problems surrounding her family. "Luz, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Amity pulled Luz over to talk with her in private. Luz was confused.

"Amity, corazón, what is this about?"

"Luz, I love you. I really do. You're amazing, you're beautiful, and I want to be with you. But I'm not sure we'll be able to survive the scrutiny that will come our way."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents..." Amity looked at Luz, tears starting to form. "My parents are snakes. I know for a fact that they don't want me to be with you. They'll do absolutely anything to prevent us from dating. Luz, I don't know if we can make it."

"Amity, look at me. I don't fucking care about what your parents think. This is about you and me. I've survived Belos. I can survive them."

"I know you can, Luz. But I'm not sure I can. They might kick me out of the house, or worse. I want to date you. But I'm not sure that it's the right choice."

"Amity, listen. How does it feel when you're around me?"

"It feels like my heart is going to explode out of your sheer cuteness."

"How does it feel when I tell you I love you?"

"It makes me become even more lesbian than I was before you said it."

"How does it feel when I kiss you?"

"I need an example."

"If you say so, cielo."

Luz, following her girlfriend's orders, gave Amity a deep, passionate, kiss on the lips. She could have just given her a quick peck, but that wouldn't be fun. "How does that feel?"

"It feels like I'm kissing a goddess. I don't know how you got so good at kissing considering that I'm the first person you've ever kissed, but you're amazing at it, babe."

"So if every part of our love feels right, how can it be wrong?

"You're right, Luz." Amity gave Luz another kiss.

"Amity, there's actually something I need to explain to you."

"What is it, honey?"

"Part of the reason I was so worried about dating you was because of what I was told back in the human realm."

"What do you mean?"

Luz sighed. "Back home, I wasn't...accepted for who I was. As a Dominican-American bisexual girl, I faced scrutiny from everyone at school. Imagine the things Boscha told me. It's ten times worse than that."

"Luz, that's terrible." Amity gave Luz a hug as she was speaking.

"Yeah. Some of my worst memories were at my old school. I was very aggressive about being who I was. I spoke Spanish very frequently, and wore the bisexual pride flag often. But, of course, it was middle school. Everyone made fun of me. I remember, when I was 12, we were assigned to make a presentation about our favorite foods. I chose mofongo, a classic Dominican treat. I decided to give part of my presentation in Spanish to honor my culture. Shortly after the class, though, as I was going back to my locker, Jessica and her posse told me, 'Loser Nachos, this is America. Speak English or tell your mom she needs to go back to where she came from.'"

"Oh my titan, Luz." Amity was shocked that anyone would say something as bad as this.

"There's more. A year later, after I came out as bisexual, I decided to wear a cape with the bi pride flag on it. After school, Jessica walked up to me again, and tore the flag off me and threw it on the ground. The flag wasn't damaged, but I was about to be. She told me, 'Lucifer No-Sense-of-Morality, learn to pick a side. Do you like boys or girls? You can't be as greedy as you are, you slut. Grow out your hair, get out of your fantasy world, and act like the rest of us, you half-dyke.'" Luz was about to break into tears, but she was broken out by Amity giving her the biggest kiss they had had yet.

Amity looked at Luz with a loving gaze. "Luz, don't listen to what people like Jessica say. You're amazing, I love you, and anyone who doesn't accept you for who you are is just jealous. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Luz smiled back at her girlfriend. "Thanks. Part of the reason I was sent over to Camp Reality Check was because my mom wanted me to stop being so flamboyant about my personality. And ironically, that's lead me to the one place that accepts me for who I really am."

"Yeah. Besides, who cares about what other people think? Especially people whose best insulting nicknames for you are 'Loser Nachos' and 'Lucifer No-Sense-of-Morality.' I have _way_ worse names I could call you, but I won't. Because I'd never hurt your feelings. You're too good for that."

"Amity, you know that you're the sweetest person I have ever met."

"You deserve it, honey."

The two girls kissed again.

* * *

Luz and Amity both walked back to the rest of the group, hand in hand. Ed and Em smirked at them. Emira was the first one to speak.

"Well, what exactly were you two doing back there? Anything you can't say around Gus?"

Amity replied "I was discussing the problems our relationship would have with our family." And she said it with a straight face. 

Emira looked back at her sister. "Well, shit."

Luz looked back at her girlfriend's sister. "Don't worry. We'll face it together. Like we always have." She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

Everyone said "Awwwww..." again. Amity blushed a bit.

Ed and Em decided not to make fun of their sister because they knew that if they did, she'd have tons of dirt on them when it was time for them to ask her on relationship advice.

Eda spoke. "I have to fetch some materials with Lilith and King."

Willow replied to that. "I have to complete my plant collection."

Gus replied to the reply. "Yeah. Edric and Emira are going to tutor me on illusion magic now."

The twins both smirked, and Em said, "So that leaves you two alone."

"Do whatever the hell you want, we don't care." Ed laughed on the inside.

Everyone left but Luz and Amity.

Luz had a deep passion burning in her eyes, and Amity could see it. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Luz began speaking softly.

"Amity, everyone else has left but us. We're all alone and nobody knows we're here." Luz placed her hands on Amity's hips. "Do you know what that means?"

Amity wrapped her arms around Luz and whispered back, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

"AZURA BOOK CLUB! AZURA BOOK CLUB!"

The first meeting of the now-renamed Azura Book Club & Dating Escapades For Girlfriends was underway. The two girls laughed, kissed, read to each other, snuggled, and shared their love with each other.

"'And Azura knew that she'd have to save Hecate. Whatever it took.'"

"Not a cliffhanger!" Amity didn't like leaving off on that note.

"Well, mi amor, I don't write the books, I just read them." Luz kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm shocked it took you until a few days ago to figure out that I was pining for you hard."

"Sorry. I was too caught up in my own love for _you_."

"No need to apologize, babe. We're together now, and that's the most important part of all of this."

"Yeah." Luz smiled, which Amity loved more than anything. "Ams, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. And I never get tired of you telling me."

The girls snuggled back in each other's arms. They were probably going to stay like that for hours on end. But they didn't mind.

The Boiling Isles were a dangerous, dangerous, place. There was mystery everywhere, and Luz and Amity were definitely not safe.

Amity went against her parents' recommendations for the first time in years.

Luz was a wanted criminal by the emperor.

But in each other's arms, they felt a sense of comfort. A sense of relief. A sense of knowing, that no matter what happened, everything would be okay.

Because they had each other.

And that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me nearly a month to write this because my keyboard broke and school sucks. But I hope you like it. Again, give kudos if you liked it and commment your opinion. I take constructive criticism fine, but compliments are great too.


End file.
